"Post-menopausal syndrome" is a term used to describe various pathological conditions which frequently affect women who have entered into or completed the physiological metamorphosis known as menopause. Although numerous pathologies are contemplated by the use of this term, three major effects of post-menopausal syndrome are the source of the greatest longterm medical concern: osteoporosis, cardiovascular effects such as hyperlipidemia, and estrogen-dependent cancer, particularly breast and uterine cancer.
Osteoporosis describes a group of diseases which arise from diverse etiologies, but which are characterized by the net loss of bone mass per unit volume. The consequence of this loss of bone mass and resulting bone fracture is the failure of the skeleton to provide adequate structural support for the body. One of the most common types of osteoporosis is that associated with menopause. Most women lose from about 20% to about 60% of the bone mass in the trabecular compartment of the bone within 3 to 6 years after the cessation of mensus. This rapid loss is generally associated with an increase of bone resorption and formation. However, the resorptive cycle is more dominant and the result is a net loss of bone mass. Osteoporosis is a common and serious disease among post-menopausal women.
There are an estimated 25 million women in the United States, alone, who are afflicted with this disease. The results of osteoporosis are personally harmful and also account for a large economic loss due its chronicity and the need for extensive and long term support (hospitalization and nursing home care) from the disease sequelae. This is especially true in more elderly patients. Additionally, although osteoporosis is not generally thought of as a life threatening condition, a 20% to 30% mortality rate is related with hip fractures in elderly women. A large percentage of this mortality rate can be directly associated with post-menopausal osteoporosis.
The most vulnerable tissue in the bone to the effects of post-menopausal osteoporosis is the trabecular bone. This tissue is often referred to as spongy or cancellous bone and is particularly concentrated near the ends of the bone (near the joints) and in the vertebrae of the spine. The trabecular tissue is characterized by small osteoid structures which interconnect with each other, as well as the more solid and dense cortical tissue which makes up the outer surface and central shaft of the bone. This inter-connected network of trabeculae gives lateral support to the outer cortical structure and is critical to the bio-mechanical strength of the overall structure. In post-menopausal osteoporosis, it is, primarily, the net resorption and loss of the trabeculae which leads to the failure and fracture of bone. In light of the loss of the trabeculae in post-menopausal women, it is not surprising that the most common fractures are those associated with bones which are highly dependent on trabecular support, e.g., the vertebrae, the neck of the weight bearing bones such as the femur and the fore-arm. Indeed, hip fracture, collies fractures, and vertebral crush fractures are hall-marks of post-menopausal osteoporosis.
At this time, the only generally accepted method for treatment of post-menopausal osteoporosis is estrogen replacement therapy. Although therapy is generally successful, patient compliance with the therapy is low primarily because estrogen treatment frequently produces undesirable side effects.
Throughout premenopausal time, most women have less incidence of cardiovascular disease than age-matched men. Following menopause, however, the rate of cardiovascular disease in women slowly increases to match the rate seen in men. This loss of protection has been linked to the loss of estrogen and, in particular, to the loss of estrogen's ability to regulate the levels of serum lipids. The nature of estrogen's ability to regulate serum lipids is not well understood, but evidence to date indicates that estrogen can upregulate the low density lipid (LDL) receptors in the liver to remove excess cholesterol. Additionally, estrogen appears to have some effect on the biosynthesis of cholesterol, and other beneficial effects on cardiovascular health.
It has been reported in the literature that post-menopausal women having estrogen replacement therapy have a return of serum lipid levels to concentrations to those of the pre-menopausal state. Thus, estrogen would appear to be a reasonable treatment for this condition. However, the side-effects of estrogen replacement therapy are not acceptable to many women, thus limiting the use of this therapy. An ideal therapy for this condition would be an agent which would regulate the serum lipid level as does estrogen, but would be devoid of the side-effects and risks associated with estrogen therapy.
The third major pathology associated with post-menopausal syndrome is estrogen-dependent breast cancer and, to a lesser extent, estrogen-dependent cancers of other organs, particularly the uterus. Although such neoplasms are not solely limited to a post-menopausal women, they are more prevalent in the older, post-menopausal population. Current chemotherapy of these cancers have relied heavily on the use of anti-estrogen compounds such as, for example, Tamoxifen. Although such mixed agonist-antagonists have beneficial effects in the treatment of these cancers, and the estrogenic side-effects are tolerable in acute life-threatening situations, they are not ideal. For example, these agents may have stimulatory effects on certain cancer cell populations in the uterus due to their estrogenic (agonist) properties and they may, therefore, be contraproductive in some cases. A better therapy for the treatment of these cancers would be an agent which is an anti-estrogen compound having negligible or no estrogen agonist properties on reproductive tissues.
In response to the clear need for new pharmaceutical agents which are capable of alleviating the symptoms of, inter alia, post-menopausal syndrome, the present invention provides new benzothiophene compounds, pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and methods of using such compounds for the treatment of post-menopausal syndrome and other estrogen-related pathological conditions such as those mentioned below.
uterine fibrosis is an old and ever present clinical problem which goes under a variety of names, including uterine hypertrophy, uterine lieomyomata, myometrial hypertrophy, fibrosis uteri, and fibrotic metritis. Essentially, uterine fibrosis is a condition where there is an inappropriate deposition of fibroid tissue on the wall of the uterus.
This condition is a cause of dysmenorrhea and infertility in women. The exact cause of this condition is poorly understood but evidence suggests that it is an inappropriate response of fibroid tissue to estrogen. Such a condition has been produced in rabbits by daily administrations of estrogen for 3 months. In guinea pigs, the condition has been produced by daily administration of estrogen for four months. Further, in rats, estrogen causes similar hypertrophy.
The most common treatment of uterine fibrosis involves surgical procedures both costly and sometimes a source of complications such as the formation of abdominal adhesions and infections. In some patients, initial surgery is only a temporary treatment and the fibroids regrow. In those cases a hysterectomy is performed which effectively ends the fibroids but also the reproductive life of the patient. Also, gonadotropin releasing hormone antagonists may be administered, yet their use is tempered by the fact they can lead to osteoporosis.
Endometriosis is a condition of severe dysmenorrhea, which is accompanied by severe pain, bleeding into the endometrial masses or peritoneal cavity and often leads to infertility. The cause of the symptoms of this condition appear to be ectopic endometrial growths which respond inappropriately to normal hormonal control and are located in inappropriate tissues. Because of the inappropriate locations for endometrial growth, the tissue seems to initiate local inflammatory-like responses causing macrophage infiltration and a cascade of events leading to initiation of the painful response. The exact etiology of this disease is not well understood and its treatment by hormonal therapy is diverse, poorly defined, and marked by numerous unwanted and perhaps dangerous side effects.
One of the treatments for this disease is the use of low dose estrogen to suppress endometrial growth through a negative feedback effect on central gonadotropin release and subsequent ovarian production of estrogen; however, it is sometimes necessary to use continuous estrogen to control the symptoms. This use of estrogen can often lead to undersirable side effects and even the risk of endometrial cancer.
Another treatment consists of continuous administration of progestins which induces amenorrhea and by suppressing ovarian estrogen production can cause regressions of the endometrial growths. The use of chronic progestin therapy is often accompanied by the unpleasant CNS side effects of progestins and often leads to infertility due to suppression of ovarian function.
A third treatment consists of the administration of weak androgens, which are effective in controlling the endometriosis; however, they induce severe masculinizing effects. Several of these treatments for endometriosis have also been implicated in causing a mild degree of bone loss with continued therapy. Therefore, new methods of treating endometriosis are desirable.
Aortal smooth muscle cell proliferation plays an important role in diseases such as atherosclerosis and restenosis. Vascular restenosis after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) has been shown to be a tissue response characterized by an early and late phase. The early phase occuring hours to days after PTCA is due to thrombosis with some vasospasms while the late phase appears to be dominated by excessive proliferation and migration of aortal smooth muscle cells. In this disease, the increased cell motility and colonization by such muscle cells and macrophages contribute significantly to the pathogenesis of the disease. The excessive proliferation and migration of vascular aortal smooth muscle cells may be the primary mechanism to the reocclusion of coronary arteries following PTCA, atherectomy, laser angioplasty and arterial bypass graft surgery. See "Intimal Proliferation of Smooth Muscle Cells as an Explanation for Recurrent Coronary Artery Stenosis after Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty," Austin et al., Journal of the American College of Cardiology 8:369-375 (August 1985).
Vascular restenosis remains a major long term complication following surgical intervention of blocked arteries by percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), atherectomy, laser angioplasty and arterial bypass graft surgery. In about 35% of the patients who undergo PTCA, reocclusion occurs within three to six months after the procedure. The current strategies for treating vascular restenosis include mechanical intervention by devices such as stents or pharmacologic therapies including heparin, low molecular weight heparin, coumarin, aspirin, fish oil, calcium antagonist, steroids, and prostacyclin. These strategies have failed to curb the reocclusion rate and have been ineffective for the treatment and prevention of vascular restenosis. See "Prevention of Restenosis after Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty: The Search for a `Magic Bullet`", Hermans et al., American Heart Journal 122:171-187 (July 1991).
In the pathogenesis of restenosis excessive cell proliferation and migration occurs as a result of growth factors produced by cellular constituents in the blood and the damaged arterial vessel wall which mediate the proliferation of smooth muscle cells in vascular restenosis.
Agents that inhibit the proliferation and/or migration of aortal smooth muscle cells are useful in the treatment and prevention of restenosis. The present invention provides for the use of compounds as aortal smooth muscle cell proliferation inhibitors and, thus, inhibitors of restenosis.